


愛になる

by yurere



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurere/pseuds/yurere





	

带土在清澈的小河边照照自己，疑惑不已。  
撇开脑袋上长了一对白色的小角这一点，自己和那些人类明明也没有什么区别啊。况且除了偷吃过神龛里供奉着的蜜柑和糖果之外，他从来没有做过一件坏事，为什么所有人看到他的样子之后，都像商量好了似的，先是会露出极度害怕的表情（哪怕之前是在笑的），然后就喊着“真的有妖怪”飞快地跑走？就像刚才他帮一个小朋友从树梢上把羽毛球摘下来时一样。现在连小孩都会对他感到恐惧了吗……  
不过，算了。他甩甩头，手在溪水里一搅，把自己的倒影捣碎，接着瘪了瘪嘴。  
我还不稀罕和人做朋友呢。  
他抬起头望了望南边天空中一点点从云间冒出来的金色太阳，打算去看看那些住在森林里、很久没见了的灵们。每个有阳光的温暖日子，它们都会从树里一只接一只地蹦出来，手拉着手在青色的岩石上跳圆圈舞。  
可是他托着脑袋在石头堆上坐了很久，坐得都犯困了，那些长得很像白玉菇的家伙们也没有出现。太阳慢慢地沉入地平线之后，他才想起来，它们要等到立春过了，才会从长久的冬眠里醒来。  
立春还有两天才到呢。  
真好啊，睡一觉就可以睡过去一个那么漫长的季节。  
他站起来拍拍裤子上根本不存在的灰尘，摘了几个黄得发黑的橘子拿一只手抱在怀里，一路揪着干枯的草叶沿着窄泥路走回家。  
说是家，其实他就住在村子最北边那间属于旗木神社的仓库里。木制仓库离村里的房屋群很远，近乎与世隔绝地被围在许多枝叶繁茂的粗壮古树之间，外面紧密缠了一圈注连绳，而且常年上锁——从他搬进去至今，几年来很少有人到这儿来，更别说打开门了——，所以他住在里面的事从来没暴露过，顺理成章地他也就一直没搬家。  
至于他一个妖怪为什么住在神社的地盘，你要是问他，大概只会得到一句气急败坏的“关你什么事”。  
他躺在自己削好排列好的一堆深黄梧桐树墩上吃完了橘子，觉得并没有吃饱。  
摸了摸肚子起身，他穿过木墙打量了一下天色，估摸着大概已经快十一点，村子里的人应该都睡着了，出去也不用隐身，就往南边那儿晃。  
最近的一间房子就是旗木神社。  
神社里头没有光亮。  
他刚走到鸟居前，深处紧紧闭着的暗褐色木门边上那盏悬挂着的感应灯就亮了起来。  
这盏看起来就相当先进的灯和这个古老的神社、乃至这个历史悠久的村子都相当不搭，七年前它第一天被装上去的时候，带土曾经被它吓得不轻，因为他哪怕是隐身了，只要一靠近，它也还是会亮，这让他好长一段时间都不敢来。后来偶然有一回，他坐在梨子园的树上啃梨子时听剪果子的农户们谈起来，才知道这是什么“感应灯”，好像是因为新年时候有人摸黑去参拜被石头绊到摔了跤，旗木神主才会装了这盏能够感应到生物的温度然后自动点亮熄灭的灯。“夜里路过那里就觉得很安心啊”，当时那个长得很慈祥的老奶奶好像是这么说的。  
不过带土可不觉得安心。他不是很喜欢这盏灯，但是他也没有什么办法。  
穿过木门进到院子里，外面的灯灭了。一进院子，带土就闻到了一阵食物煎炒过后的香味。他顺着这阵香味走到了拜殿那儿，看到神棚底下供着一簸筐豆子。  
怀着一点恶作剧的心态，和非常非常非常少的一点点怀念，他不怎么开心地蹭过去把那筐炒熟了的豆子拿在手里，本想干脆跳上主殿屋顶坐在排开的鲣木上吃，挣扎了一番还是在亵渎和尊敬之间选择了妥协，跳上了边上的小屋。  
“撒豆子驱妖鬼这种习俗有什么用，我连吃都可以吃呢。”他嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼着豆子，自言自语道，越嚼越不高兴。  
吃到只剩最后一颗的时候，带土捏着它比到眼睛前方，整个视线内就只剩下了一片焦黄色。  
真没意思。  
想着，他就把这颗豆子丢进嘴里。

 

“晚上好。”  
人的声音吓到了坐在屋顶的带土，他没想到有人能看到隐身的自己，立刻就准备逃开。但是转念，他又想到自己明明是妖怪，比他们人类厉害不知道多少倍，凭什么是自己退缩啊，就露出恶狠狠的眼神瞪向传来声音的屋檐那边。可一看趴在那儿的来人不过是个小小的少年，瞬间眼神又软了，只是还硬着口气：“看什么看!我可是妖怪，小心我把你也像豆子一样嚼碎！”一边说还一边把一把豆子扔进嘴里，故意咬出了嘎啦嘎啦的可怕声音吓唬他。  
“你嚼豆子的声音太大了，我在底下被吵得睡不着。”长着一头银白色头发的少年爬了上来，拍干净手坐在他边上，说，“就算是妖怪，也要注意饮食礼仪。”  
带土有点生气，坐远了些。那个小少年也跟着坐过去。挪着挪着，几回合之后他们就坐到了屋脊的边缘。  
“干什么?”  
人类真是麻烦，果然不跟他们做朋友是正确的选择。他心里切了好几声，转过头被小少年近在咫尺的脸吓得差点滚下去，“凑那么近干什么!”  
少年那双好像鼓不起干劲的眼睛睁大了些。虽然他故作老成地拼命克制着，但带土能看得出他的好奇和跃跃欲试。  
“我能不能摸摸你的角?”  
怎么可能让你摸。  
可是对着他压抑着热切的眼神，带土根本没办法强硬地直言拒绝，只能编了个借口：“不行。妖怪的角只有他的朋友才能摸，别的人摸，手会烂掉的。”  
“那我们做朋友吧。”  
少年说，“首先是自我介绍。我叫旗木卡卡西，十岁。喜欢吃的东西是鱼，讨厌很甜的食物，也讨厌不遵守约定的人。”  
少年——卡卡西说完，就盯住他。“轮到你了”，带土解读出了他这个动作的意思。  
我不和人类做朋友，不，我根本就不需要朋友，他想。  
“我……”  
“书上说，朋友应该要互相分享。这样吧，”卡卡西想了想，“你喜欢吃豆子对吧?我去给你拿。”  
他顺着瓦片小心翼翼地走动，到边缘之后又攀着房檐整个人挂垂下去，一松手，落在了泥地上。  
他还是个什么都不懂的小孩，才会说什么跟自己做朋友之类的话，等到他长大了，知道了妖鬼到底是什么，就一定也只会觉得害怕了。  
带土甩了甩头，轻巧无声地跳落在地，也不管他到底会不会真的不自量力地要搬着豆子爬屋顶，离开了。

 

第二天就是节分。  
连带土自己也不知道自己是怎么想的，他早早的就习惯性地隐了身，跑到了旗木神社主殿旁边的院子里。  
今天这里会举行撒豆驱邪仪式。  
所谓的撒豆驱邪，是每年节分的惯例行事，就是村里的所有人都会带着炒熟了的豆子聚到这儿，对着戴了面具扮演妖鬼的人撒豆子，祈求一年里福气满满，妖魔鬼怪都退散，各种邪祟无法靠近。  
也就是说，差不多就是祈求带土以及与带土相同属性的生物退散的仪式——虽然除了偷吃过供奉的食物外，带土根本没有做过任何坏事，甚至还常常做好事。  
昨晚是他第二次吃掉了旗木家供奉在神棚、第二天要用来撒的熟黄豆；而头一回，就是他第一次遇见卡卡西的那年。  
那天晚上他悄悄离开之后，那个说着想摸摸他的角的十岁少年就再也没跟他有过任何交流。带土觉得自己也确实有不好的地方——什么都没说，连拒绝都没有就那样走了——，随着时间的流逝，反倒越来越介意。于是有好几回，他夜里偷偷地穿墙站在卡卡西住的房间窗外，想着只要卡卡西再来跟他搭一句话，他们就是朋友了，他愿意让他摸自己的角。不过卡卡西再也没有来跟他说过一句话。  
带土对自己说，不来就不来，我不稀罕和人做朋友，实际上却一直惦念着这件事，最近甚至只要一想起来，就觉得心里酸酸涩涩的，连美味的草莓都不能让那里甜回来，非常奇怪。  
而今天他跑到这里来，也非常奇怪。  
这些日子温度还很低，清晨更是寒冷，光秃的银杏树枝间那些唧唧喳喳吵闹的鸟叫声渐渐停歇之后，裹得严实的人们就慢慢聚过来了。这时候吵闹的就变成了人。  
他们笑着闹着抽签选今年要扮演“鬼”被砸豆子的人，第一轮抽到了个年轻的姑娘，第二轮抽到了个老公公，大家都纷纷表示不合适，第三轮终于抽到了一个中年男人，他妻子大笑着强硬地一下把搁在山毛榉木制成的香火钱箱上的那张面具塞进他手里。中签的耷眉毛男人不高兴地嘀嘀咕咕，但还是磨磨蹭蹭地带上，张牙舞爪地扮起了赤鬼。  
妖鬼才不是这样的。  
带土不屑地撇嘴，转过头就看到卡卡西穿着学校的制服，捏着一小木盒的豆子，拉开移门出来给每个人分了一粒。  
哼，他们还以为这是昨晚供奉过的、有神力的豆子呢，可惜那些都已经被他吃光了。  
带土本来躲在一边靠着树，悄悄吃着秋天晒好的柿饼，但是一看卡卡西分完也开始撒豆子了，三两下就把柿饼吞进嘴里，丢了柿蒂拍拍手，无所畏惧地在一大群杂乱飞舞的金黄豆子之间穿行，走到他边上。卡卡西还是没理他。  
他也不知道为什么。路过那些边撒豆子边大声喊着“妖鬼走开，福气进来”的人们时，他并不感到很难过；但是卡卡西丢的几颗豆子，有一些蹦着蹦着弹到了他的脚和小腿，却让他有点消沉。  
他肯定也会说“妖鬼走开，福气进来”，带土不想听到。所以每年的节分，虽然豆子伤不到他一根头发，他却也都自己一个人在森林里闲逛，从不到神社这儿来。  
因此，今天他跑到这里来是非常奇怪的。  
带土站在一边，看那只黑木盒子里的豆子不断少下去，竖着耳朵仔细辨认，可卡卡西的声音太小，他听不清。而且他甚至连瞥都没有瞥自己一眼，把自己无视地非常彻底。  
不想听但是又想听的矛盾心情对于带土来说非常新奇。  
他又靠近了些，离卡卡西不过三四米，隐隐约约就能听到他在说“福气进来”。  
真的这么小气，因为他不告而别就再也不理他了吗？  
还说要做朋友呢。  
卡卡西手里只剩最后一颗豆子了。  
带土看到他捏着比在眼睛前看了看，又听到他边扔边说“福气进来，妖怪先生也进来”，吃惊地一下子瞪圆了眼睛。  
“你在吗？”  
五官都长开了但脸上的稚气还没有完全褪尽的少年笑眯眯地这样问，伸手在周边的空气里摸索，“我觉得你今天好像在。”  
他不是可以看到隐身的自己吗？  
带土心里困惑非常，看到他的手指在乱动，就伸出一根手指点了点他的手背。  
“真的在啊。”  
他立刻不动了，站在原地开心地笑，轻声说，“你好久没有来了。”  
明明自己来过好多次。  
带土想着，却没有说话。  
等到仪式结束人们散了之后，他才解开隐身，在正拿了一个竹筛子埋头捡豆的卡卡西面前蹲下身。  
“你不是可以看见我吗？”  
卡卡西点点头：“现在看见了。”  
“我是说，”带土捡了豆子也搁到筛子里，“你不是可以看见隐身的我吗？”  
他先摇了摇头，接着又点头：“以前可以的。树里面的灵和神棚里住着的石头变成的鸟也都可以看到。”  
“什么时候开始看不到了？为什么啊？”  
这是不是说明，他不是一直在无视自己，只是看不到隐身了的自己而已？  
这让他觉得心情好起来了。  
“我也不知道。”他思索了几秒，“碰见你在屋顶吃豆子那回，好像就是最后一次了，之后就再也看不到灵了。可能是爬屋顶摔了一跤跌坏了吧。”  
边说还边摸了摸后脑勺笑了：“所以我才让爸爸买了那盏灯啊，既可以给别人照路，还可以让我知道你来了。不过你好像一直都没来，出去旅行了吗？”  
带土听到自己心田里的花都一朵朵叭叭叭地绽开了，就像春天樱花树梢那些饱满的嫩红花蕾，某一天沐浴到第一丝温暖的阳光后，一瞬间挤满了枝头。  
“好好的爬什么屋顶呢？看不到灵太可惜啦，它们长得可好玩了，还会跳舞。”各种各样的话在带土的喉咙里打转，他选来选去实在不知道该说些什么，最后只好假装埋怨地说了这一句后，又摆摆手大方地表示，“既然你看不到隐身的我，那我以后在你面前就不隐身了。之后等它们醒了，我画它们跳舞的样子给你看。”  
卡卡西笑得眼睛弯弯的：“好啊。不过，我可以先摸摸你的角吗？我好奇很久了。”  
什么朋友不朋友的话，现在肯定已经骗不了他了，带土想，那就让他摸一摸吧。  
他比卡卡西高不少，因此稍微弯下了腰。  
卡卡西伸手轻轻地摸了摸他那对白色的小角，感叹：“像笋一样。”  
这个比喻一点都没有创意。  
“你怎么不害怕？”带土问，心里还有些奇怪的忐忑。  
他摇摇头：“我知道你不是邪恶的妖怪。你不是还总帮我们摘挂在树上的风筝嘛。对了，我还看到过你偷吃路边神棚里的蜜柑；上小学时，音乐课的时候，你还在我们教室外面跟着一起跳舞。”边说又忍不住笑，轻微的震动通过手指传递到他的角那儿。  
啊！差点忘记他以前能够看到隐身的自己了，不知道有多少丢人的事情被他碰见过……难怪头一回在屋顶上他就一点也不害怕自己。  
说到屋顶……带土突然想到一件事，问：“你说爬屋顶跌了一跤后来就看不到了……是那天晚上吗？”因为以为他喜欢吃豆子，所以真的拿着碍手碍脚的装着豆子的筐子爬，才会摔跤？  
他不怎么在意地收回手：“是我自己太不小心了。”  
那种酸涩的感觉又起来了，它把快乐的心花全都浇蔫，接着沿着不知道哪一条神经侵入到了眼眶。  
“是我不小心。”他连忙说，“跟你可没有关系。”  
“我不喜欢吃豆子。又硬又没味道，一点都不好吃。”  
早点告诉他就好了。  
“那你喜欢吃什么？”  
“我喜欢吃甜的东西。草莓，糖果，团子，柿饼之类的。”还有爱。  
他蹲下身继续捡豆子：“嗯，我记住了。”

不过一周的功夫，天气就暖和了不少。  
这天傍晚，天已经暗了，带土带着自己画的灵们跳圆圈舞的画，按说好的时间特意穿大门进了卡卡西家的院子。  
那盏感应灯和往常一样亮起来。不一样的是，现在带土非常喜欢这盏灯了。  
卡卡西正蹲在院子东北角一丛深红的南天竹边上，抬起头看了看无缘无故亮起来的灯，没有站起来。  
“你在看什么？”  
带土想捉弄他，就没有解开隐身，站在他边上问。  
他神情柔软地伸出手，带土一看，大概是因为温暖起来了，那个角落里冒出了几株三瓣叶子的黄绿色大豆苗，看起来茸茸的。  
“长出苗了。”  
撒豆仪式上的豆子之所以都要在前一天煎炒过，就是为了防止撒完之后没捡拾干净的豆长苗。人们认为这是凶兆。  
“按照你们的说法，这不是不好的兆头吗？”  
带土并不清楚那些说法，只觉得心里有点微妙的不舒服，说。  
“不知道别人怎么想，可是对我们不是坏兆头。”卡卡西摸了摸一株苗上的一瓣嫩叶，眼睛又弯起来了，“他们说这样是凶兆，那是因为如果豆子长出苗来，就表示妖鬼会在那家落地生根。所以，对我来说是好兆头啊，你说呢？”  
幸好自己没有解开隐身，否则带土真害怕自己突然红起来的眼睛会被他嘲笑——虽然卡卡西现在好像比一句就呛得自己没话说的小时候温柔多了。  
他长久没有等到带土的回答，有点疑惑地出声：“走了？”站起来弯腰压了压旁边那口水井上的老式手压井泵，洗干净了手擦干，自言自语一样低声说，“可是我还做了苹果糖。”  
“在呢。”  
倒不是为了苹果糖，只是万一让他以为自己又什么都没说就走了好像不好。带土想。  
卡卡西忍着笑：“我去拿。”  
红得剔透的苹果糖看着就非常甜蜜，尝起来也确实如此。  
“黏牙吗？”  
带土盘着左腿坐在木廊边沿，用力把糖衣从牙上拔下来，含糊地说：“很好吃。”  
吃完糖，他看了看四周，问卡卡西：“你爸爸呢？”  
他好像也不知道，摇摇头：“下午开车出去了，可能是去镇上了吧。”  
说话间起了一阵风，角落里那几株小苗微微晃动着，带土觉得自己的心也和它们一样。  
并不怎么冷。  
“豆子不是都炒过吗，怎么还会长出苗来？”  
卡卡西看了他一眼：“炒过的被你吃完了。早晨现炒又来不及，爸爸说就干脆用生的了。”  
接着微微垂下头，“不过很好啊。”  
带土有点窘迫地抓了抓头发，突然想起带着的画，打开来递给他：“你看，灵们就是这样跳舞的。拉着手在石头上转圈。”  
他自认为画得非常好，因为那是二十多幅里挑出来的最好的。可是卡卡西一看到那幅画就笑出了声，好一阵才压下笑，说：“很可爱很灵魂。”边说还边点头表示确认。  
假的，都是敷衍！  
“是因为这些灵刚睡醒，所以才会跳得这么糟糕。”  
“原来是这样。”卡卡西认真地附和，“看来它们一定是睡得太久了肢体不太协调。”  
“可不是。”带土更认真地一板一眼回答，“它们要睡一整个冬天呢，每年立春才会醒。这么长的时间都拿来睡觉也太浪费了。”  
“嗯。”  
正值冬与春的交接之际，吹来的风里有早开的沉丁花馥郁的香。天黑透了。  
“你叫什么名字?住在哪儿呢?”  
带土静静地数着在他奇好的眼力范围内异常明亮的星星，突然听到卡卡西问。  
“奶奶叫我「带土」，我们没有姓。我住在……”他顿了顿。  
“不能说吗?不能说就算啦。”  
虽然有点不好意思，但告诉卡卡西的话，肯定没有关系：“我住在你们家的那个仓库里。”  
“诶?那个仓库爸爸从来不让人靠近。”他有些惊讶，但并没持续很久，一会儿后又接着问到，“那，带土，妖怪有生日吗?你的生日是什么时候呢?”  
带土摇头。  
他应该是有生日的，可是他从来没有庆祝过生日，因为根本不知道是哪一天。也许以前奶奶替他庆祝过，可是他那时候还小，完全没有记忆；而奶奶去世之后，他不知道也没心思一个人庆祝生日。  
“为什么问起这个呢?”  
卡卡西盯着那几株苗：“因为我想，可以把豆苗长出来的今天当作是你的生日啊。从今以后，就是全新的开始了。”  
带土觉得心里酸酸的，但又满满的，像是塞了一团浇了柠檬的棉花糖。他用力地点点头，看卡卡西掏出了一本带日历的笔记本，在今天——2月10日那儿打了个工整的红圈：“今年来不及了，明年我们买一个大蛋糕。”  
用力地点头间，外面的灯亮了，带土连忙隐了身。是卡卡西的爸爸，神社的神主——茂朔先生回来了。  
他手里提着一个漂亮的纸盒，笑得和卡卡西非常像——或者说卡卡西笑起来和他非常像，爽朗地说：“不用躲了。我看得到你。”  
带土解除了隐身，连忙把左腿放下去坐端正，在那儿有点手足无措：“您、您好。”  
茂朔先生摸摸他的头（避开了角），把纸盒递给卡卡西，留下一句“你们吃吧”，打开门进去了。  
卡卡西把纸盒拆开，小心翼翼地把里面的东西捧出来。  
是一个正方形的草莓蛋糕。鲜艳的草莓和雪白的奶油看着非常可爱，还用巧克力酱写了奇怪的字。  
“是什么意思?”带土看着那些字，问。  
“「A happy day」，楽しい一日。”  
卡卡西拿起刻了沉丁花花纹的塑料刀，切了草莓最多的那块递给他。  
这一定是世界上最好吃的一个蛋糕。  
吃了一口后，带土想。  
茂朔先生一定是知道自己住在那儿，才不让别人接近仓库的。  
“生日快乐。”卡卡西说。  
带土吃完碟子里的蛋糕，抱了抱他：“谢谢。”  
这一定是他生命里最开心的一个生日。


End file.
